1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the overall design and construction of a snowmobile, and more particularly to a design of a snowmobile with a modular seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional two-up snowmobiles share one of two common seat constructions: the seat is either formed as a one-piece structure having the driver and first passenger seating positions on a continuous surface, or, as is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,124, the first passenger seating position is situated on a removable seat portion placed behind a separate front seat portion including the driver seat position.
After-market removable first passenger seat portions are also available for one-up snowmobiles. Although one-up snowmobiles have no particular position to accept a removable first passenger seat portion, these after-market seats are simply strapped to the rear of the snowmobile in such a manner to allow the first passenger to safely sit behind the driver.
While the positioning of the driver and passenger on the conventional snowmobile is entirely adequate for enjoying the sport of snowmobiling, a desire has developed for a snowmobile that may comfortably accommodate two passengers in addition to the driver (3-up rider positioning). Consequently, a need as developed for a new and improved modular seat for snowmobiles which can be used in a one-up, two-up, and three-up configuration.